


Papercut

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Smut, Studying, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Your vampire boyfriend visits you while you're reviewing for exams





	Papercut

"What are you doing?"

The pencil you're trying to balance on your pouted lips falls on the table full of notes. You look at your window and find your boyfriend, JB, sitting there as if he's been watching you all this time.

"Can't you enter through the door or something?" you complain as this is not the first time he appeared without any notice.

"It's just three in the morning. What will your parents think of me?"

You grimace. What will your parents think of him if they find out he can effortlessly climb to your room because he's a bloodsucker who has inhumane abilities? That's what he should worry about.

JB smiles at your thoughts. He found out that he can read your mind when he first met you. He was from a province on the other end of the country, but you've learned now that he didn't just move residence--he also changed identity. He is eternally a twenty-four year old so he can't stay in one place for long.

He moved in the grand house by the end of the street so you first met when your mother asked you to bring rice cakes to him. JB told you that he could hear your complaints about how your mother always orders you around so you don't have time to catch up on your favourite drama as you make your way to his house. Your thoughts halt when he opened the door for you. The next was a blank 'Fuck. He's handsome.'

JB decided to get to know you, not just because of his sudden ability connected to you, but also because you're pretty cute and funny. After a few months, he learned why he can read your mind and only your mind. Because you were the one meant for him to love. It's only you who he has ever loved.

He doesn't use his ability often now, finding it a bit rude and unnecessary. He respects you, so even though he is sometimes unsure of what you're thinking, he doesn't pry. He also trusts and understands you even when you're silent. He just uses the telepathy when he wants to tease.

"You're still not done studying?" he now walks over to you.

You sigh and look at the scattered papers. "Yeah. The coverage is five chapters and I'm not sure what kind of exam it is. I need to memorise all these terms and understand all these concepts."

He reaches you and puts his hands on your either shoulders. He presses on them gently, effectively soothing some knots that formed from looking down for hours. "My baby's working hard."

You can't help but smile. "Yes, I am."

"But you wouldn't have had to stay awake all night if you had listened to the lectures beforehand. You would have been done reviewing even before midnight comes."

You lightly slap his hand away even though the massage is well needed. "Yah, I didn't ask you to call me out. You can leave."

He chuckles. "See what happens when you lack sleep? You're so grumpy."

You feel him wrap his arms around you from behind. As you're sitting, he has to crouch to rest his head beside yours. You lean back and savour the moment. He knows how to tease and make up.

"Why don't I help you review? I can ask you some questions," he whispers through your hair, tickling you a bit.

"Hm, that'll be okay. Here," you pick up a book. "I've finished this already so you can ask me."

He lets go of you and get the book from your hand before sitting on your bed. You move your chair to face him. He looks good while scanning a textbook. He long finished his studies and is even more knowledgeable of the real world so you've never thought you'll see this.

"Okay," he puts your book down. "If you answer my question, I'll give you a kiss. If you're wrong, you'll give me a kiss."

You laugh. "How is that supposed to inspire me to do my best? I can just say anything and still get a kiss."

"I won't respond if you kiss me though. I know how you easily get frustrated."

You gasp. "That is not fair!"

"Well then, I guess you'll do your best now," he says with a smirk.

You hold your head high. "Fine. If I get all of them right, you'll sneak me out and we'll watch the sunrise on the mountains. Deal?"

He looks at the hand you're offering. Your parents told him that he can't take you out when it's dark outside so technically, you want him to disobey them. "No. If they find out, I'll never be allowed to see you again."

"You know, for someone who has lived all these years and can do literally anything, you're such a coward."

He immediately makes a face. "I am not a coward."

"You can get me home in a blink. Are you seriously not going to reward me after I've studied so hard and answered all your questions?"

He rolls his eyes. "You haven't even answered anything yet."

You grin. "Oh, don't worry, baby boy. I will."

The endearment makes him cringe and you laugh. He sighs, knowing full well that you're the stronger one in this relationship. "Fine. What should an audit report provide?"

"A description of significant deficiencies or material weaknesses of the internal control and his or her opinion on its possible effect on the entity's control environment."

You see his brows furrow. "Did you memorise the entire book? It was exactly written like that."

"Why do you think I'm still awake at this hour? I wanted to perfect any kind of test."

"Yeah but what if it's an opinionated question? What if they ask for the importance of sampling? It's not written there."

You smirk. "You can't possibly audit every control in the framework. You need samples to represent the whole. The business process is a _process_ so finding fault at one part means that the system should be remidiated."

"What if the samples chosen are all good but there is actually a misstatement somewhere?"

"That's a part. It's the risk. Auditors calculate it meticulously in order to inform the addressee of the report's reliability."

JB stares at you. He could read the entire book just by scanning through it so he's proud that you're able to understand it thoroughly.

"I believe you owe me a few kisses?" you tease.

"Yes, I do. Come here."

You practically throw yourself at him, making him lie on your bed with you on top. His kisses are light and lazy, just enough to make you smile and feel rewarded. He holds the back of your head and guides the movement even though he's technically pinned under you. He has a natural way of leading and you don't really mind just following.

"That's one subject down. Why don't we review your Economics? You haven't finished it yet, right?"

Your smile falters. You were confident with the auditing because you've finished that an hour before he came. Economics couldn't quite get in your brain now.

"Hey, you're not backing out, right? You want to go to the mountains so I'm sure you'll work hard," he teases.

"Of course!" You get off him and go back to your chair. You take your halfway read book and give it to JB. "Here. I listened to the professor at least so I have a chance."

JB sits up and take the book. He makes a quick scan and put it aside. "Tell me the limitations of gross national profit."

"It excludes imports, only considers products already on their final level of production, and only deals with a specific period of time."

"Very good." He pulls your chair close and drops you a kiss. "What do you mean by consumption?"

"It is the act of using goods and services to satisfy human wants," you answer eloquently.

He smirks. "How do you want me to consume you?"

Your heart skips a beat and you kick the floor to move your chair away from him. "Wha-what the hell?"

JB laughs aloud. "I'm kidding, love. You should've seen your face!"

You pick up your pencil and throw it at him. He effortlessly catches it a centimeter away from his face. He knows how to scare you. You had a phase when you avoided him for a while, afraid that the reason he made you believe he loves you is so he can drink all your blood. He managed to convince you that his pure intention is to get to know and love you. You never talked about that possibility again.

"I'm sorry. Are you upset?" his laughter dies down as he notices your frown.

"No, why would I be upset? I was just wondering what could be so amusing about thinking of hurting me, that's all."

JB's smile really disappears now. "Babe, I'm not planning to hurt you. It was a joke."

"I know. But... you do think about biting me sometimes, don't you?"

He looks away, not wanting to see how you'll react to the truth. "Yes."

You go silent. You too have thought of it before, of course. It's even the very first thing that came to your mind when he confessed his identity. He assured you that he would never do it without your consent and there's not really a necessity to it. Yes, your blood is probably the most delicious out there because you are the one he loves. But that love itself controls his instinct.

There were times when you thought he would lose control. Intense make out sessions included some markings and the thought of him biting your neck hard enough to draw blood sent shivers down your spine. Your mind was too loud that even if he didn't mean to, he heard your thoughts. He immediately stopped and assured you that he wouldn't do such thing. You ended up just cuddling then and the make out sessions after felt restrained.

"I should catch some sleep," you finally say after the long silence. "You're right. I get grumpy when I'm cranky."

JB tries to smile at you but you can see the sadness in his eyes. You wonder if he read your mind or it's really evident that you're scared of him right now. Maybe it's both.

"I'll clean up your table. Go ahead and lie down now," he says and starts picking up your notes.

"No, it's okay. I'll do it," you race him to the papers. "I have to separate the ones I haven't read yet so I can take them to school tomorrow."

But JB knows which ones you're done with so he continues picking them up in silence. You too quickly takes the thick photocopied manuals near you. You don't notice the sting quickly, focused on helping him. You only stop when you hear him inhale deep.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

His brows are almost meeting, as if something is bothering him. "You cut your finger."

You look down and see a bit of blood on the side of your manual. You quickly let go of them and put the finger in your mouth. It's instinctive; you always get papercuts because you're studying business and handling rims of papers. Like a child, you try to stop the bleeding by putting your finger in your mouth. What you don't realise is how the gesture is affecting your boyfriend.

JB gulps and bites his lower lip. He can only imagine what you're doing to soothe the sting. It was an innocent action but it's bringing him unholy thoughts. He grips the papers tight.

"Ah," you moan a bit when your tongue accidentally opens the skin further. You take your finger out to find that the blood isn't stopping.

Blood.

You look up and almost gasp when you see JB's eyes. They are focused on your bleeding finger, as dark as the skies outside. You can see the movement on his neck, the obvious strained vein and his continues gulp.

It's wrong to admire as he's fighting control, but the mystery unraveling in front of you draws you in. It should be safe, you tell yourself, it's just a papercut. It's not like you're offering your neck. There's no main vein in your finger so he wouldn't be able to dry your blood with it. And besides, you do wonder what would change if he tastes your blood. He had told you that he knows it will be amazing, but will it really reach his expectations? Will letting him have a taste make you closer?

"Jaebeom-ah," you call him with his real name. "Would you like to... taste it?"

If it's possible for his eyes to get any darker, it does. It's almost as if you're looking into the abyss. They're wide as he stares at you in disbelief. "What?"

You nod. "It's okay. I want to know too. It's just a small amount anyway."

He opens his mouth to say something but decides to do something else in the end.

You know how soft his lips are but it's different when they're around your fingertips. You can feel a buzz of electricity flowing inside you as he gently puts it in his mouth. He looks up to you to see if you're backing out, but you give him an encouraging nod. You feel his tongue lick your wound once, twice, until you close your eyes from the delirion it's bringing.

You don't feel the sting anymore. You've never talked about the biting so maybe his saliva has anaestethic abilities. But you do whimper when he gets too lost and sucks on your finger. It's like he wants more.

Conciousness washes on JB when he hears the sound you make. He immediately lets go of your finger and looks at you with panicked eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean it!"

"No," you shake your head quickly. "It didn't hurt. I was just shocked."

He nods mutely and seems to start regretting what just happened. He sits down on your bed, his hands holding his head as his elbows rest on  his knees.

You sit beside him and pat his back. "It's okay, Jaebeom-ah. It really didn't hurt. Look, you even healed it. It's not bleeding anymore."

"Because I dried the blood from sucking too hard."

"No, silly. Look. The wound is close now."

He lifts his head to look. There really is no cut anymore. "But how? We can only take the pain of the bite but not heal."

You shrug. "I don't know. Maybe it's because of the soulmate thing too? You can heal me because you love me?"

He smiles tentatively. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No," you lean your head on his shoulder. "I'm saying that you shouldn't worry because we actually found out something new from what happened. I really don't mind it, Jaebeom. I even admire you for immediately stopping."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"And you didn't. So why don't you cheer up? Nothing bad happened. Take away that frown."

He purses his lips, still hesitant. He can be stubborn sometimes. You reach for his face and holds it in between your hands. You give him quick pecks until you feel him smile.

Of course, he takes the lead when he gets back to his senses. JB pulls you so you're straddled on his lap, your knees on the bed. You kiss each other with fervor and let your hands roam around. You push his jacket off his shoulders and he helps you take it off while still kissing you.

His hands quickly work on your buttons. He frees you from your top and traces the outline of your chest with his thumb. You lean back and let him kiss you downwards until he reaches your buds. He works his tongue on one while his hand on the other. You close your eyes and bite your lips hard to prevent yourself from being too loud. Your parents are sleeping on the room below.

"Babe, what about the sunrise? How can we see it if we're doing this?" he asks by your ear as his hands hold your waist and guide your grinds.

You take a peek at your bedside clock. "You still have thirty minutes. Why don't you make use of your abilities?"

He would never back down from a challenge.


End file.
